Celestial Love
by kaoru tsukihana
Summary: AU China & Japan are enemies Sakura meets Syaoran they fall in love but will their love survive. S+S & E+T,Chapter 11 up!
1. Plans

Author's note: Hi! Minna this is my 2nd fic, this fic is AU; here's a little info about my fic. First of all this happened I-don't-what-time/year. Second the couples are S+S & E+T and they are 18/17 yrs. old. 

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs or any of it's characters.

Celestial love

Chapter 1-PLANS

A fragrant smell of spring air filled the atmosphere. A sad looking beautiful lady walked down the halls of the Imperial palace. This lady's name is Sakura, she was the princess. She has an older brother named Touya, the future emperor of Japan. However, both were very tired all week because their enemy country has been sending spies to spy on Sakura, and today they caught another one, third time this week. Now they are going to talk on how to hide Sakura.

~*~

A serious handsome young man wearing royal garments was heading towards his mother's chambers. This man's name is Xiao Lang or what most of his family members call him Syaoran, he has four hyper sisters named Feimei, Fanren, Fuutie & Sheifa, a cousin by the name of Melin and a bestfriend named Eriol Hiiragizawa. He was heading towards his mother's chamber for some about the enemy.

~*~

"What do you mean by sending Sakura to China?!?!"Touya shouted 

"What I mean is if we send Sakura there they won't even think that we hid her there plus she can also spy on them" Fujitaka, the emperor and father f Sakura & Touya replied calmly

"Demo, what if they discover it!"

"Touya please calm down" Yukito, Touya's bestfriend said

"She will be safe" Fujitaka said

"How can she be safe if she's in the enemy's boundary!?!"

"Touya, remember we have some relatives there, so please calm down"

"Fine I'll let you do anything, demo if something happens"

"Okay, if everything's fine with you it's only up to the person we're sending" Fujitaka said, the three men turned to Sakura who has only been sitting there, watching the three of them quarrel.

"It's fine with me" Sakura said

"Very well then it's settled, You, Sakura will be going to China" Fujitaka concluded

"So umm when will I leave?" Sakura asked 

"Have you been listening to us?" Touya asked raising an eyebrow 

"Uh...well...."Sakura replied nervously

"Well"

"Not really" Sakura said softly bowing her head in embarrassment

"Well allow me to repeat it to you, TOMORROW MORNING!!!!" Touya shouted 

"You're going there secretly" Fujitaka said

"Soka" Sakura said

~*~

"How are the spies in Japan?" Syaoran asked

"Another one is caught today" Yelan, his mother replied

"So what do you plan to do next?" Syaoran asked

"Send another one only better than the rest, any suggestions?"

"Non"

"Then we'll have to scout outside the palace"

"Fine"

"You're dismissed"

Syaoran bowed then walked out of the room, he sighed he was puzzled why their best spies are caught. Some of his advisers said the princess was a natural beauty [which is true]. Anyway, he was heading towards the garden to practice his sword with his bestfriend.

When he got there, he found Eriol polishing his sword; Eriol looked up to find Syaoran walking towards him so he smiled.

"How was your meeting with your mother?" Eriol asked

"You perfectly know how it is" Syaoran replied annoyed by Eriol's question

Eriol laughed at his reaction, then stood up

"So shall we begin?" Eriol asked standing infront of him

"Sure" Syaoran replied smoothly

Both positioned themselves into fighting stance then began their practice

~*~

[The following morning]

"Kaijuu, be sure to be careful there, you're going to be n the enemy's boundary" Touya said 

"Hai, hai and I'm not a KAIJUU!!!" Sakura shouted irritated

"Be careful there Sakura" Fujitaka said hugging Sakura

"I'll be extra careful tousan" Sakura said smiling

"You will meet your aunt at the dock f Hong Kong. Nobody knows you're going there except your aunt & her daughter, so don't be obvious" Fujitaka explained 

"Hai"

"You better get go on now you don't want to let the enemy know you're going there"

"Hai, Sayonara tousan, onichan!" Sakura shouted while entering the ship

"Sayonara kaijuu!" Touya shouted as the ship slowly sail away from the dock

"Sayonara Sakura!" Fujitaka shouted

Sakura smiled and waved at them

The trip was long so Sakura decided to take a nap, but she woke up just in time, she went out to look at the scenery waiting for her.

"Kirei" Sakura exclaimed in fascination

"Heika-sama" a crewmember of the ship said 

"Hai"

"I will be accompanying you to the dock" he informed her

"Doushite?" she asked looking completely puzzled

"We or I mean the ship can't go any farther cause they might notice us"

"Soka"

"Very well then shall we go?"

Sakura just nodded

The man escorted Sakura to a small boat where her stuff was. When Sakura came to the dock, she found a lady and probably her daughter walking towards her. Sakura gulped

"Sakura Kinomoto?" the lady asked

"Ha...hai.." Sakura replied nervously

__

To be continued...

A.N: So what do you think? If you want me to continue **REVIEW**!!!!! 


	2. Behind enemy lines

Author's note: Konnichiwa minna-san, sorry for the delay of this chapter I just couldn't find any time to continue this fic co'z of our play production. But anyway thanks for all your review hope you'll like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS so don't sue me

Celestial love

Chapter2-Behind enemy lines

The lady smiled "Nice to meet you, I'm Sonomi Daidouji, your aunt"

Sakura sighed in relief "Nice to meet you" Sakura said smiling

"Wow I didn't know my cousins daughter is so kawaii"

Sakura just smiled sweetly 

"Oh by the way I want you to meet my daughter Tomoyo"

"Nice to meet you I'm Tomoyo, I hope we become good friends" Tomoyo said smiling

"I think we better get going, I know you're tired Sakura" Sonomi said

~*~

"So have you find a new spy?" Syaoran asked his mother

"Not yet"

"Well I think we need to hurry up, sooner or later they might hide the princess somewhere we can't find her"

"Where do you suppose to find one"

"How would I know"

"Fine then that's all we need to talk about, you're dismissed"

Syaoran bowed then left 

"Little brother!" Fanren shouted

Syaoran froze he slowly turned around

"What do you want?" Syaoran said coldly

"Oh nothing really just wanted to tell you two new ladies will be coming to be lady of the court that's all" Fanren said

"So?"

"Don't be rude or cold" She said then left

"As if they care anyway" He murmured

~*~

Sakura arrived at the house of her aunt, Tomoyo escorted her to her room

"Arigato" Sakura said bowing

"You're welcome, oh by the way you should stop using Japanese they might notice you"

"You're right" 

Both walked towards the window and Tomoyo pointed out the palace, which was not very far away

"That's the palace" Tomoyo said

"Wow, umm so what will I be doing while I'm here?" Sakura asked

"You will be lady of the court"

"What!?!" Sakura shouted shocked

"Mother will explain to you later at dinner" Tomoyo said smiling

[Later at dinner]

"Let me get this straight Otousan wants me to become a lady of the court so I can spy on the enemy" Sakura said

Sonomi nodded while sipping her tea

"Don't worry Sakura everything's going to be fine I'm going with you" Tomoyo said assuring her

"I hope so, so when will we be leaving?" 

"Tomorrow morning" Sonomi said 

Author's note: So love it, hate it REVIEW. Oh by the way the next chapter might take a while because of the play and if you're gonna ask why China is spying on Sakura it's because China wants Sakura to Syaoran which Japan doesn't like so that's why their spying on Sakura. Well that's all I can say hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it's short. Ja ne Minna-san!!!! 


	3. The Fated meeting

Author's note: Konnichiwa minna-san I'm back again hope you didn't get mad because I didn't updated this chapter I really have busy schedule anyway thanks for all your reviews and support I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of its characters.

Celestial Love 

Chapter 3

The Fated Meeting

A carriage was headed towards the palace; in the carriage were two ladies, one that was so nervous while the other was trying to calm her down.

"Sakura can you please calm down" Tomoyo said hushing Sakura down

"How can I calm down I'm about to enter the enemy's palace" Sakura said

"Then relax a bit it's not like their gonna kill you"

"Tomoyo remember they're the enemy, if they discover me I'm dead"

Tomoyo just sighed "fine if that's what you think" she replied

~*~

"So do tell me dear friend what are you planning to do today?" Eriol asked

"The usual you know practice swords" Syaoran replied

"Why, I heard some new ladies are coming aren't you gonna welcome them?" Eriol asked teasingly

"Would you stop that Eriol you know I don't care about women" Syaoran replied rolling his eyes

"Yeah right" Eriol replied laughing

~*~

Sakura and Tomoyo had just met the empress (Yelan), fortunately it went well and now Meiling, cousin of Syaoran, is touring them.

"Well it didn't go as bad as you thought Sakura" Tomoyo said

"Why? What did you think?" Meiling asked

"I thought the empress was very strict" Sakura said

Meiling laughed " Of course not, Aunt Yelan is really nice, the person, the person you should watch out for is my cousin"

"Your cousin?" Sakura & Tomoyo said in chorus 

"Yup, my cuz" Meiling replied 

"Why?" Sakura asked curiously

"He's really mean to the-ladies-of-the-court" Meiling replied

"I see" Sakura said

Suddenly Eriol popped out of nowhere.

"Hi ladies!" Eriol said cheerfully

"Oh hi Eriol" Meiling replied 

"As I can see Meiling you're with two lovely ladies, aren't you gonna introduce me?" Eriol asked

"Oh sure, Sakura, Tomoyo meet Eriol and Eriol meet Sakura and Tomoyo" Meiling said

"Nice to meet you!" both Sakura & Tomoyo said cheerfully

"Nice to meet you too" Eriol replied

"Where's my cuz?" Meiling asked

"Syaoran changed clothes cause he was sweaty" Eriol replied

"I see" Meiling replied

"But anyway as I can see from here this ladies are different from others" Eriol said

"Why so?" Tomoyo asked

"Because one is cute while the other..." Eriol said looking at Sakura "is very beautiful..." Erol said turning to Tomoyo

"Would you please stop flirting Hiiragizawa" Syaoran said interrupting them

"But it's true" Eriol reasoned

"Yeah whatever" Syaoran said when his eyes fell on Sakura

Meiling feeling Syaoran's eyes on Sakura said, "We better get going we don't want to be behind schedule" she said pushing Sakura and Tomoyo 

"Wait!" Syaoran shouted

'Their doomed' Meiling thought as the three of them turned around "What?" she asked

"I didn't get their names" Syaoan said softly

Both Eriol & Meiling stood there shocked, but Sakura stepped forward and said "I'm Sakura & this is Tomoyo" she said smiling

Meiling regaining her composure said, "There you got their names so we'll see ya later " she said pulling the two behind her to another direction

"Sakura..." Syaoran murmured

Author's note: There chapter 3 is done they finally meet, R+R if you want me to continue, Ja! 


	4. Asking you out

Author's note: Konnichiwa minna-san, here I am again delivering the 4th chapter to you, thanks for the reviews. You won't be expecting another chapter until maybe March 25 or so co'z we'll be having our exams and I have many things to study. But anyway here's chapter 4. J 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of its characters.

Celestial Love

Chapter 4 - Asking you out

"Well he wasn't that bad" Sakura said 

"Do you know what you're talking about, Sakura?" Meiling said 

"Yes he's kind of nice" Tomoyo said 

"Who are you referring to Tomoyo, Eriol or Syaoran?" Meiling asked grinning

"both" Tomoyo said blushing

"Are you sure I remember you said he, meaning it's only one of them" Meiling said

"Eriol" Tomoyo finally said blushing

"I see" Meiling said 

"I think he likes you Tomoyo" Sakura said teasingly 

"Of course not" Tomoyo said

~*~

"Earth to Syaoran" Eriol said waving his hand infront of his friend

"What!?!" Syaoran asked irritated

"Nothing really I just noticed that you're staring at where the girls just left"

Syaoran blushed "What are you talking about Eriol you know I don't like girls"

"I just noticed that you even asked for their names when you usually don't" Eriol said

"I was just shocked when they looked at me as if I was just like any other guys" Syaoran said defensive

"I see" Eriol said

~*~

"For the one hundredth time stay away from him Sakura if you want to be tormented" Meiling shouted

Syaoran just talked with Sakura a while ago, it has been a week after their first meeting and Syaoran usually approaches Sakura.

"For the one hundredth time Meiling he's nice" Sakura argued

Sakura has grown to like Syaoran for his kindness and also because Syaoran toured her around their huge garden

"Hello everybody" Tomoyo chirped 

"You where have you been?!" Meiling asked Tomoyo

"I was talking with Eriol" Tomoyo said

"I can't believe you two" Meiling said walking away

"What's with her?" Tomoyo asked

Sakura just shrugged

"Oh by the way Sakura your prince charming is looking for you" Tomoyo said teasingly

"Stop that Tomoyo he's not my prince charming" Sakura said blushing

"Yeah, yeah better hurry-up you don't want to leave him hanging"

"Oh right see ya later Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted running 

~*~

[ In the Garden]

'I wonder where Sakura is?' Syaoran thought

"Syaoran!!!!" Sakura shouted

Syaoran turned around to find Sakura running

"Sakura" Syaoran said

"I'm sorry I'm late I hope you haven't been waiting too long" Sakura said panting

"No not at all" Syaoran said

"Oh what do you need by the way?" Sakura asked 

"Um..well..there would be a festival tonight would you umm..." Syaoran said nervously

"Would I like to go with you?" Sakura guessed

Syaoran nodded

"Sure I'd love to" Sakura said

"You would?"

"Yes"

"Thanks a lot Sakura"

"No problem"

Author's note: Sorry if it's kind of short, kind of boring too don't you think, don't worry I'll try to post the next chapter earlier than March 25, pls review!!!! 


	5. The Star Gazing Festival

Author's note: Hi it's I again here for the next chapter of my fic, anyway thanks for the reviews I really appreciate your support.

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine

Celestial love

Chapter 5-The Star Gazing Festival

"Wait a minute how will you go to the festival f you're a prince?" Sakura asked

"Good point I suppose I'll use a disguise" Syaoran replied_ 'Of course I'll do anything to be with you Ying fa, wait a minute where did that thought came from?' _

"Ohh" Sakura replied " anyway I'll see ya later"

~*~

"Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted before entering her friend's room

"What?" Tomoyo asked

"Guess what Syaoran asked me to the festival" Sakura exclaimed

"So I see you're going to the Star gazing festival" Meiling said she had overheard their "chat"

Sakura gulped "Umm..yes" she really wasn't in to lectures right now

"I see, oh sorry about a while ago I really wasn't in a good mood" Meiling explained

"Oh it really is alright" Sakura replied 

"You're also going to the festival?" Tomoyo asked

"Yes, why?" Sakura asked

"Cause Eriol asked me too" Tomoyo replied

"Really?!?" Sakura exclaimed

"Yup" Tomoyo

~*~

"So do tell me friend did you manage to ask her?" Eriol asked

"Yes" Syaoran replied

"And did she agree?" Eriol asked

"Yes" Syaoran replied

"Great I suppose I'll see you later" Eriol said and was about to leave when Syaoran pulled him "What?" he asked

"I need a disguise" Syaoran begged

"What for?" Eriol asked in confusion

"How do you suppose will I go out?" Sayoran asked

"Good point then I suppose let's go find some clothes for you" Eriol said

~*~

[By Sakura's room later that evening] 

"Do I look fine?" Syaran asked

"Yup, not like a prince" Eriol replied 

Syaoran was wearing ordinary robes (like the ones Hotohori wears when he goes out only the colors are different since Syaoran's are green) 

"Anyway I wish you good luck, I'm going to Tomoyo" Eriol said abandoning Syaoran

Syaoran inhaled in "It's now or never" Syaoran said raising his hand, he knocked gently on the door, which opened exposing Sakura on the other side, Syaoran was stunned when he saw Sakura with her hair loose since she always ties her hair in a braid.

__

'She's so beautiful' he thought 

"Syaoran I'm ready" Sakura said disturbing his thoughts

"Oh a sure let's go" Syaoran said 

"You look good tonight Syaoran" Sakura said 

Syaoran blushed "Thanks you look ravishing too tonight" Syaoran replied 

"Thanks" Sakura said blushing

The night went perfectly well they ate sme sweet cakes, watched a short performance and played some contests in the end both had fun

"So I'll see you tommrow" Sakura said they were now back in the palace 

"Sure" Syaoran replied

"Thanks for a wonderful night, good night" Sakura said kissing him in the cheek before closing the door 

Syaoran looked stunned he rubbed his cheek, then he looked up the sky, _'The stars are shinning brightly tonight' _he thought 

Author's note: Well that's chapter 5 hope you liked it, review if you want me to continue 


	6. The guardian

Author's note: Konnichiwa readers of my fic thanks for your reviews I'll try to make this chapter longer but if I can't just forgive me, in this chapter a certain person will appear and Sakura uses Avalon as her surname you may that it's weird because I think it's weird, Arigato! 

Disclaimer: Again CCS isn't mine. 

Celestial love 

Chapter 6 - The guardian 

As the sun rises and birds' chirps as the sounds of crickets died, a lone man stood infront of the palace, his cold, icy blue eyes remain emotionless, as the annoyed palace guard approaches him because of waking up beforehand.

"How may I help you, sir?" the palace guard asks while stretching

"I'm looking for a lady of the court" the blue eyed man replied

"What would the lady's name be?" the guard asks

"Sakura, Sakura Avalon" he replied while his eyes examine the palace 

The guard went back to the booth just beside the gate, gesturing the man to follow 

"Let's see" the guard said while running through the courtiers list "Here we go, Sakura Avalon" he said before looking up "and what may be your name and connection to her?" he asked

"I'm Yue and I'm her guardian" the man by the name of Yue replied

"I see well you better return later I don't think any of the courtiers are awake" the guard said

Yue just nodded then left 

~*~

"So do tell me what happened last night" Eriol asked his companion through breakfast

"Nothing that you need to know" Syaoran replied _' It's something special that doesn't involve you' _he thought

"Aw come on" Eriol whined

"Not a chance" Syaoran grinned

Just then, one of Sakura's chambermaids passed by with a man 

Syaoran being a curious guy asked Eriol "Who could that be?" 

"Why? Jealous?" Eriol teased 

"Why would I be jealous" Syaoran said raising an eyebrow

"Fine, lets find out later after breakfast" Eriol replied

~*~

"Mistress Sakura you have a guest" a maid said 

Sakura turned around puzzled _'I don't know anyone here in Hong Kong' _she thought, but that thought was erased when he saw a familiar face "Yue!" she exclaimed, but realizing her maid was still there she dismissed her maid [the door was left open]

After her maid was dismissed, Sakura approached Yue and gave him a hug "I missed you so much" Sakura said just then Syaoran, Eriol & Tomoyo came seeing Sakura hugging another guy

Syaoran felt very jealous _'She just kissed me in the cheek yesterday...But I suppose it doesn't mean anything' _Syaoran thought, 

Eriol seeing Syaoran jealous grinned, then he nudged Tomoyo then he pointed at Syaoran, and Tomoyo grinned, so Tomoyo decided to interrupt Sakura and Yue by coughing 

Tomoyo coughed then Sakura & Yue turned to them "I hate to interrupt but.." Tomoyo said but was cut off when Sakura replied

"No it's quite fine" Sakura said then she whispered to Yue "I'll talk to you later but for now the prince is here," Yue just nodded 

Yue bowed at Eriol, Eriol chuckled then said "not me, him" he said pointing at Syaoran

"I'm sorry it's just that I've never seen you before, sire" Yue said bowing

"And who may you be?" Syaoran asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice

"Oh he is my guardian since birth, Yue" Sakura said 

"Aren't you gonna introduce us" Tomoyo said interrupting them 

"Oh, Yue this is Tomoyo and he is Eriol, Tomoyo, Eriol this is Yue" Sakura said 

"Nice to meet you" Yue said bowing slightly his head 

"Nice to meet you too" Tomoyo & Eriol said in chorus

"I think Eriol and I better get going we still have to spar" Syaoran said excusing themselves

"see ya later" Eriol said

~*~

"So are you jealous?" Eriol asked _'Now is a good time to torment him'_ Eriol thought

"Why would I be jealous?" Syaoran asked

"Because Sakura hugged another guy" Eriol replied

"Why would I care?" Syaoran asked

"I don't know maybe you can tell me" Eriol replied 

"Don't start with me Hiiragizawa" Syaoran said

"Sure" Eriol replied

~*~

[By the palace gate]

"So what are you doing here?" Sakura asked

"Your brother sent me, because he was scared something might happen to you" Yue replied

"He cares?" Sakura asked

"Sure he was the one who doesn't like you here" Yue replied

"Well I guess you're right" Sakura said "But where are you going to stay you can't guard me here in the palace"

"I'm staying at Mistress Daidouji's house" Yue replied

"I see" Sakura said

"I better get going take care of yourself" Yue said departing 

"I'll try, bye! " Sakura said waving her hand

Authors note: There Chapter 6 is done if you think it's short I tried to make it longer so please forgive me anyway to clear things up Yukito isn't the false form of Yue both of them have their own body anyway review!!! 


	7. Good news and Bad news

Author's note: K O N N I C H I W A!!! minna-san, hope all of you are doing well, thanks for all your reviews, anyway enough of the sweet talk on with the fic. 

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs 

Celestial Love

Chapter 7- Good news and Bad news

[In Japan, imperial palace]

Touya and Yukito are heading towards Sakura's room to get some stuff Sakura asked for in her last letter

"How do you think kaijuu's doing there in China" Touya asked his companion, Yukito

"I think she's perfectly fine after all her letters doesn't seem troublesome" Yukito replied

"I guess you're right" Touya said opening the door to Sakura's room

Hidden in the shadows was someone that was the main reason of Sakura's hiding 

.......a spy

'I don't feel good it's like there's something here that I don't like' Touya thought "Oi Yuki, don't you feel like something's or someone's watching you?" Touya whispered

"No, not at all, why is there a problem" Yukito asked

"Nandemonai, maybe it's just my imagination" Touya replied 'But still..."

Touya imposed his hand over his chest, where there was a set of kunai's hidden "Ne Yuki have you got what we need" Touya asked anxiously 

"Just a minute" Yukito replied

Just then Touya felt as if someone moved behind him swiftly 'Over there' he instantly threw a kunai to a dark corner of the room [this caught Yukito's attention] 

Someone groaned in pain, Touya approached the wounded man, his left shoulder was bleeding 

"Who are you and why are you here?" Touya asked sternly

"Why should I tell you" the man replied stubbornly

"Because if you don't you'll never be able to return to your country" Touya replied "Yuki go get the guards"

Yukito just nodded then left

Touya knelt down "I know you still want to return to your country" Touya said

The man hesitated for a moment "I'm Hwang and I came here because I was ordered to spy over the princess then kill you" the man by the name of Hwang replied

Touya never had the chance to reply since the general with the guards and Yukito arrived, the guards arrested Hwang then left while the general went to talk with Touya

"Are you alright sir" the general asked

"I'm fine, but I think you better accompany your men because the spy might escape" Touya replied

The general bowed then left

"So what did the man said?" Yukito asked

"It seems to me that China is declaring war upon us" Touya replied

~*~

[Back in China]

Sakura and Syaoran were walking by the ponds where cherry blossoms are falling

"Your garden is truly beautiful" Sakura said cheerfully 

"But your beauty is matchless" Syaoran replied

Sakura blushed; Sakura had grown to like even love Syaoran. After all Syaoran has been the one who toured Sakura through the gardens, he has been the first to befriend Sakura other than Meiling & Eriol; he had been the one who took her to the Star Gazing Festival. For short, he has been the one who treated her differently 

"Syaoran, you are quite handsome yourself" Sakura said returning the compliment

Syaoran blushed, he still can't believe he had fallen for sweet, angelic Sakura Avalon. Firstly she was the first girl who never followed him, Second she is truly sweet, and cheers him up whenever he's down, Lastly she was the first person who didn't treated him like a prince.

'I better tell her before anything else happens' Syaoran thought "Uh Sakura there's something I um need to well..." 

"something you need to tell?" Sakura asked

"Uh yeah... right" Syaoran replied 'it's now or never'

"Well..." Sakura said eyeing him curiously

"I...love..." Syaoran tried

"You...love..." Sakura asked 'pls. let it be me' Sakura thought

Syaoran took a deep breath "Iloveyou" Syaoran said quickly 

"Um maybe you can repeat that a little more slowly" Sakura said

"I love you" Syaoran repeated

Sakura's eyes widen "you lo..love me?" Sakura asked

"I'll understand if you don't feel the same" Syaoran said sadly

"No not at all" Sakura replied

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked

Sakura caress his cheek "I love you too" she whispered

"You do?" Syaoran asked not believing what he heard

Sakura nodded smiling sweetly

Syaoran pulled Sakura into a hug then whirled her into the air 

Nevertheless, all their joys disappeared, when they saw Eriol approaching them with a very distraught face 

"I hate to interrupt but there has been an emergency" Eriol said

"What?!?" Syaoran asked

"Japan has declared war upon us" Eriol replied

Sakura's eyes widen, she can't believe it a war? Why? 

Author's note: Well that's it hope you liked it, if you have any suggestions I'll gladly accept them just review! Arigato gozimasu! 


	8. Critical moments

Author's note: Hey minna-san, thanks for all your reviews and suggestions, this is the following chapter everything's so critical and I'm so evil, anyway on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs.

****

Celestial Love 

Chapter 8 – Critical moments

"Ca.. can you repeat what you just said?" Sakura asked nervously

"Japan is declaring war on us?" Eriol repeated 

"No time for chit & chat, come on let's talk to mother," Syaoran said pulling Sakura to the direction of the throne room with Eriol following behind

~*~

[In the throne room]

"I can't believe this, why is Japan declaring war on us?" Syaoran demanded

"The prince found the spy we commanded to kill the prince" one of the advisers spoke 

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted that man," the general said 

As Sakura was watching the argument, she couldn't help but think why they planned on killing her brother, but all her thoughts were disturbed when Yelan spoke

"Would everyone please calm down" Yelan said in calm voice 

Everyone was silent, "What do you plan on doing next?" Syaoran said destroying the silent

"General, get the army we don't have any choice but to fight" Yelan said

"Right away" the general said then left

"The rest of you advisers, devise a plan on how to fight the Japanese" Yelan ordered

"All you courtiers, find a safe place to stay"

The advisers and courtiers' left, Sakura waved at Syaoran who just nodded in reply 

"What about us?" Eriol asked 

"The two of you will join the war and if you can have a peace talk please try to discourage them to fight that is all"

Eriol and Syaoran left

~*~

"Sir we have organized all of our men here all we need to do is get them ready" the general said to Touya

"Very well please get them ready at once" Touya replied

"I understand" the general replied

Touya breathe in the fresh sea water _'this is going to be rough'_

"Ne, Yuki have you sent a letter to Yue or Sakura telling them to return back here or have you asked them to find a safe place to stay while they're there" Touya asked

"I sent a letter to both of them asking them to be careful while they're there or if they want to come home they will have to write back at once so we can send an escort" Yukito replied

"That's good" Touya replied

~*~

"Sakura, you have a letter from your brother" Tomoyo said handing Sakura the letter

__

'I hope it brings good news' Sakura prayed while opening the letter 

__

Sakura, 

We are sorry to tell you, but the enemy tried to kill your brother so we can't help but declare war on China, if ever you are planning to stay please find a safe place and stay with Yue,, or if you want to come home please write at once so we can send an escort.

Yukito

Sakura dropped the letter in shock, 'Why would China want to kill my brother?' Sakura thought 

"So what does it say?" Tomoyo asked nervously 

"It's true that China wanted to kill my brother" Sakura said 'but a war won't stop me from loving Syaoran' 

Tomoyo froze 'so it's true what those advisers talked about' "so what is your reply?" Tomoyo asked

"I'll tell them I'll stay and I'll ask them to please take care" Sakura replied

"Mistress?" one of Sakura's chambermaid knocked 

Sakura stood up "What is it?" Sakura asked

"You have a visitor" the maid replied

Sakura opened the door, revealing the maid and Yue "Thank you and please find a safe place" Sakura said to young maid "Yes mistress" the maid replied before leaving.

"Please come in Yue" Sakura said 

Yue nodded at Sakura then bowed slightly at Tomoyo, which Tomoyo returned with a smile.

"I came here to ask about your reply" Yue said straightly

"I'll stay" Sakura replied

"I understand, then please come to Daidouji's home with me and Daidouji's daughter" Yue replied

"With me?" Tomoyo asked

"Yes with you are also my responsibility since you are my mistress' cousin" Yue replied

"Fine I'll go" Sakura replied

"I think I must go home too after all that is my home" Tomoyo replied

"Fine then can you please start packing some of your stuff I'll be coming tomorrow to take you back to Daidouji's home" Yue said

"Why tomorrow? Why not now?" Sakura asked

"I must reply to your brother at once" Yue replied

"I understand" Sakura said

"Fine then I should be leaving now" Yue said walking out the door

Sakura sighed deeply

Author's note: That's it hope you like it Review!!!


	9. Departures

Author's note: Konnichiwa! Fellow readers, this is chapter 9 of my sweet fic. Anyway I'm truly sorry for the delay of this chapter, I was really in no mood of writing.

Author's note: I don't own CCS.

****

Celestial love

Chapter 9 – Departures

The morning was filled with serenity everything was peaceful, Nevertheless all of the citizens knew of the upcoming war, at first, everyone panicked, but after the messengers guaranteed the people their safety, everyone calmed down. 

[The palace]

The soldiers were now getting ready for their departure; some courtiers were leaving to seek for protection some place far from the Forbidden City. As for our sweet lovers...

"Sakura please take care of yourself I don't want to return knowing that something might happen to you" Syaoran said with a comforting sound of his voice.

Sakura turned away knowing that they can't be together, and there may be a possibility that Touya or Yue might take her back to Japan during the war, or Touya might defeat Syaoran and abuse him, or maybe Touya would simply kill Syaoran since he is the heir to the throne. 

"Don't worry Syaoran, I promise I'll take good care of myself" Sakura said faking a smile 

"Are you sure?" Syaoran asked 

"Of course after all I have Yue" Sakura said 'Yue is well-known back home'

Syaoran sighed, and then he pulled Sakura to a passionate kiss, which Sakura gladly returned. Then a strong wind blew making cherry blossoms shower upon them.

~*~

[In Tomoyo's room]

Tomoyo sighed "and they just got together" she said 'and who knows they might return back to Japan during the war'

"I agree" replied another person in the room, which is Eriol.

Tomoyo and Eriol was just saying their farewells when Tomoyo suddenly asked about them.

"Sakura was so sad about the war last night," Tomoyo said 

"She was the first person Syaoran fell in love" Eriol said

"I wish I can do something to help" Tomoyo said

Eriol was just about to reply when Syaoran came to the door.

"Hey Eriol let's get going" Syaoran said then he turned to Tomoyo " Take care of yourself " 

"Go on, I'll just catch up" Eriol replied 'I haven't finished with my angel' [Eriol's so sweet]

Syaoran raised an eyebrow " Sure" he simply replied 

"Well Tomoyo take care of yourself I truly hope I'll see a sweet smile from you when I return" Eriol said then he leaned towards Tomoyo then gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. "Well see ya" Eriol said before leaving 

"he kissed me" Tomoyo murmured

"What was that all about?" Syaoran asked

"I wanted to say goodbye, you know" Eriol replied

"Yeah whatever" Syaoran said

~*~

"Touya please take care of everything," Fujitaka said

"Don't worry Otousan" Touya replied

"And if you have any chance to get Sakura, please do so" Fujitaka said

"I understand" Touya replied

"Sir what would we do if ever they ask for a peace talk?" Yukito asked

"Touya will know how to deal with them" Fujitaka replied

"Sir we are ready to leave" the general said 

"Well Otousan please take care of yourself," Touya said

"Same to you" Fujitaka replied

Touya and Yukito bowed then left

~*~

"Mistress we should get going" Yue said 

"Just a sec" Sakura replied

"Sakura hurry up the army's about to leave" Tomoyo said 

Sakura quickly run to the palace gate with Tomoyo while Yue just sighed followin them. Sakura and Tomoyo waved at Syaoran and Eriol. After the army left, the trio went back to their rooms to get their bags.

"Mistress I believe you have grown an attachment to the prince you know that's forbidden" Yue said while they were walking towards their carriage.

Sakura sighed "I know Yue, but still..." Sakura replied

"I understand mistress" Yue said 

Author's note: Well that was short, I'm really sorry but anyway review! 


	10. Peace talk

Author's note: Konnichiwa! Minna-san, I hope all of you are feeling fine, anyway arigato for all your reviews, since I said all my greetings on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

****

Celestial love

Chapter 10 – Peace talk

The two armies were getting closer. From China the general and the prince leads the army. From Japan the general and also the prince leads the army.

"Touya a messenger is sent from the enemy asking for negotiation" Yukito said

"Tell the messenger to tell his leader that if they want negotiation come here themselves" Touya replied

"wakarimashta" Yukito replied 

~*~

"Your majesty, the messenger returned saying you should come personally for negotiation" one of the soldier's said

"I'll think about it" Syaoran replied then he turned to Eriol

"What do you think?" Syaoran asked

"I don't think it's a ambush but we must still be careful" Eriol replied

"So what's your point?" Syaoran asked

"I think you should go but the general and I will go with you" Eriol replied

"Fine let's go" Syaoran said 

Eriol called the general then Syaoran, Eriol and the general headed towards the enemy

~*~

"Touya they're coming" Yukito whispered

"I know get ready" Touya replied

Touya and Yukito moved forward ready to meet Syaoran

"Nice to see you" Syaoran said

"Why did you send a spy to kill me?" Touya asked 'this guy better give me a good reason' 

"It wasn't my idea, my advisers thought that it would be a great idea to kill for the princess to get the throne" Syaoran replied

"So I see after you killed me you'll come after my sister and marry her," Touya said

"Well I suppose that's what they planned" Syaoran replied

"You mean you don't know what they've been planning" Touya said

"Well..." Syaoran replied

Author's note: Well that was short tell me what you think, R E V I E W!!! 


	11. Defeat and Capture

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews!!! Moreover, sorry for the delay of this chapter I was having an author's block because it's really hard creating a war scene so I decided to skip it, anyway on with the fic. 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS 

****

Celestial love 

Chapter 11 - Defeat and Capture

"Yue, I'm justgoing to the palace to get some things," Sakura said

"I'll go with you" Yue replied

Sakura nodded

It has been 2 weeks since the start of the war and they haven't heard any news. Sakura was getting worried about Syaoran every day since he left and of course, she's worried about Touya.

They headed towards the palace in a comfortable silence, both wondering how the war is.

~*~

'Finally after 2 long weeks I can finally see Sakura again' Syaoran thought. China won against the war with Japan since China has more troops, after all China is a much bigger country.

'After we all decided what to do next I'm gonna propose to her' Syaoran thought excitedly, a smile playing in his lips

"Hey cuz, what are you happy about?" Eriol asked

"What do you think I'm happy about?" Syaoran asked irritated

"Maybe because you're finally gonna see your beloved" Eriol replied practically enjoying the moment he's aggravating Syaoran.

"Why aren't you happy you're finally gonna see Tomoyo? Tomoyo will disappointed," Syaoran asked

"Don't you even dare" Eriol replied glaring at Syaoran

"Just shut up so I won't talk" Syaoran said

The moment Syaoran said that Eriol immediately silenced 

'Wow maybe I should use Tomoyo all the time so he would shut up' Syaoran thought happily 

~*~

Horses could be heard at the gate. Making Sakura turn towards the direction of the gate.

'What's the commotion all about?' Sakura wondered "Yue what's wrong?"

"The army has returned" Yue replied

"What?!?" Sakura shrieked

"There may be a possibility that we lost the war," Yue said

Sakura quickly ran to the throne room where there were many people.

"Excuse us let us pass through" Sakura said and some people moved out of the way seeing Yue

Once both reached the front, Sakura's eyes widen in shock. There in front of them was Yelan while Syaoran held Touya captive. 

"I can't believe this is happening" Sakura said turning to Yue

"they might execute Touya if we don't do anything," Yue said 

Sakura turned back her eyes getting misty because of the scene every minute.

Syaoran pulled Touya's hair putting a blade on his neck, Sakura was horrified 'they might really kill Touya I've got to do something'

"I've got an idea" Sakura whispered to Yue

"Then what id it?"

Sakura whispered to Yue her whole plan. "but mistress it's far too dangerous for you" 

"Well I'm willing to take the risk" Sakura replied bravely 

"And what do you think will he think?" Yue asked gesturing towards Syaoran

"Well he'll just have to take the fact that I'm the enemy" Sakura replied

Yue looked at her "Fine I agree" 

Sakura smiled reassuringly "don't worry I'll be fine, ok on the count of three" 

Yue nodded waiting patiently for Sakura to start "one, two, three" 

Sakura ran to the front of the throne room raising her arms in front of Touya "Please take me not my brother" 

"Don't do this Sakura!" Touya shouted

Syaoran stared at her in disbelief 'this can't be happening' he thought "Sakura you can't be his sister"

"It's true I'm his sister" she replied her tears threatening to spill 

"Sakura run don't betray me I'm ready to die" Touya said

"No I'm the start of all this so I'll put an end to this" Sakura replied

Syaoran was slowly loosening his grip on the sword, Yue seeing this immediately used his magic to make the sword fly out of his reach. Then he pulled Touya while unfolding his wings breaking through the nearest window.

As soon as they left, the guards pointed their swords at Sakura ready to attack anytime.

"Bring her to a room and lock her in" Yelan ordered 

The guards understood at once so they grabbed her shoulders making Sakura wince.

"Don't be rough she's the future wife of my son" Yelan said

Sakura's eyes widen in shock "Syaoran why don't you be the one to take her to a comfortable room and solve your problems" 

Syaoran nodded, he grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her through the crowd.

~*~

"How could you do this!?!" Touya shouted 

"Mistress was the one who planned it all" Yue replied calmly

"Then why didn't you grab her too!?" Touya asked

"I couldn't reach her and if I did it'll make everything worse" 

"What do you plan on doing then?" 

"We'll save them first then I'll get mistress" Yue said gesturing towards Tomoyo and Sonomi "they'll be in trouble since they helped us" 

Touya nodded "then how do you think will we escape?" 

"I've met some Japanese natives around and they're cruisers so I think they'll help us if we'll be charitable to them once we returned to Japan" Yue explained

"Then it's settled we'll leave as soon as we get Sakura" Touya agreed

~*~

"How could you do this to me?" Syaoran asked

"I was suppose to hide here but I didn't expect to fall in love with you" Sakura explained softly while ho looked down on her hands

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Syaoran asked

"How do I know you won't tell your mother?" Sakura asked

"Because I love and you know I won't betray you?" Syaoran asked tilting her head up to face him

"But still you're the prince you need to do what's expected of you" Sakura said

"Are you saying that you don't trust me enough" 

"I trust you but..." Sakura replied

"Don't worry I won't press you to tell me anything you don't want to, I'm just glad to see you again" Syaoran said pulling Sakura to a tight embrace which Sakura returned "Thank you" she whispered

Author's note: Yehey! I'm done finally and just a few more chapters and I'm done with this story. Anyway if all of you're wondering why Yue have some powers I just decided to let him have some but hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter and don't forget to R+R! 


	12. Escape

Author's note: thanks for reading chapter 11 hope you liked it actually my brain isn't functioning right now so it's alright if you hate me for this chapter. **FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED!**

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs

****

Celestial love

Escape

"Sakura how are you?" Syaoran asked disturbing Sakura's train of thoughts

They were in a meeting right now discussing about Syaoran and Sakura's wedding 

"Like I said we should give sometime for Sakura to adjust" Meiling argued with another adviser

"Well I think we should get them married at once so that if ever the princess tries to escape both of them are officially wedded" the adviser reasoned out

"Meiling I know that we shouldn't rush Sakura but I think this is the right thing to do" Yelan interrupted

Sakura's face paled 'I must escape already but....' she thought turning to Syaoran, who was thinking

~*~

Sakura walked briskly heading to her room. Not even stopping for Syaoran.

"Sakura let's talk," Syaoran said blocking her way

Sakura sighed "fine let's go to my room" 

~*~

"When will we act?" Touya asked impatiently 

"As soon as Sakura is ready" Yue replied calmly 

"But when will that be?!" Touya asked

"I'll go see Sakura this afternoon" Yue replied 

Touya sighed 'the ship is ready, Sakura is all we need'

~*~

"Sakura I know it's hard for you to get married, but we can't do anything about it" Syaoran said pacing around the room

"It's okay Syaoran I know both you and Meiling tried your best to delay the wedding" Sakura replied softly with her head down

Syaoran sighed; he kneeled infront of Sakura and tipped her chin up to meet her eyes. Sakura was crying.

"It's hard for me Syaoran" Sakura said tears streaming down her face

Syaoran held her shoulders then kissed her passionately, shocking Sakura but then she kissed back.

"Please just try to smile for me," Syaoran said as he wiped away her tears with his thumb

Sakura smiled "Thanks" then she hugged Syaoran tightly.

~*~

"Sakura" Yue knocked softly at her window.

Sakura opened the window for Yue to come in "What is it?" Sakura asked

"Your brother is impatient, when will you escape?" Yue asked 

Sakura sighed looking at the setting sun "Tonight, will everything be ready?" 

"Hai everything is ready" Yue replied

"Fine then I will escape tonight, tell me the plans" Sakura said turning to Yue

"I will wait for you in the garden, then we will fly out of here, we will head to the ship, then we will sail away" Yue explained

"Fine wait for me, midnight" Sakura said

"Midnight then, I will go tell your brother" Yue replied climbing out of the window

'I'm sorry Syaoran but I must do this' Sakura thought getting ready. 

~*~

Syaoran tossed in bed, he couldn't sleep 'maybe a walk in the garden will help me relax' he thought getting up.

Syaoran walked around the garden 'it's so peaceful, it would be nice if Sakura's here.' Suddenly he heard a sound 

He walked towards where the sound came from, only to find Sakura.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" Syaoran asked

Sakura froze "I'm...I'm" 

Syaoran noticed her clothing and her bag "Are you going to escape?" 

"I'm sorry Syaoran but I must do this, I can't stay" Sakura replied tearfully

"But why?" Syaoran asked walking closer to Sakura

"Like you I have duties of my own, that's why" Sakura said, "so please understand"

Syaoran hugged Sakura "I don't want you to leave, I love you" Syaoran said 

Tears started to fall from Sakura's eyes; she pulled something from her neck. It was a star.

"Here you can have it, because you're my star in the dark skies, you brighten me up. That's why I want you t have it" Sakura said placing the necklace in Syaoran's palm.

"Remember I'll always love you even if we're far from each other, take care" Sakura said kissing him in the lips before running off.

Syaoran fell to his knees, his hand clutching the necklace 'I love you' 

~*~

That morning before the sun rised, Sakura sailed away, away from the one she loves most.

Author's note: Well that's it peeps, Sorry if it's short. Like I said my brain isn't functioning. Please review! 


	13. Finale

****

aUTHOR'S NOTE: wELL THIS IS IT. tHE FINALE HOPE YA ALL WILL LIKE IT. tHANKS FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND SUPPORTED THIS FIC. tHANKYOU SOO MUCH! 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

****

CELESTIAL LOVE

FINALE

__

1 year later

China sent a peace treaty to Japan, which Japan accepted whole-heartedly. Tomoyo and Eriol have told each other their own feelings. As for our beloved couple...

"It's nice to come back here, I really missed all of my friends" Sakura said cheerfully 'I wonder how Syaoran is doing'

~*~

"Li we've got a surprise for you" Eriol said

"Oh really will that make me happy?" Syaoran asked 'the only thing that would make me happy is Sakura'

"Ofcourse you would be the happiest person alive" Tomoyo replied

"Seriously what is it?" Syaoran asked 

Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other grinning "we found you a fiancée" they both said in chorus 

Syaoran choked on the tea he was drinking "you found me a what?!"

"A fiancée" Eriol said simply 

Syaoran stormed off leaving the two of them "We promise you would love her" Tomoyo said

Syaoran shut the door behind him 'I won't marry anyone unless it's Sakura'

__

Meanwhile

Tomoyo and Eriol was laughing "I can't believe that's how he reacted," Tomoyo said

"he was freaked out," Eriol said

"Just wait until he founds out who his fiancée is" Tomoyo said 

~*~

__

Lunch

Syaoran was glaring at Tomoyo and Eriol the whole time.

"I have an announcement to make" Yelan announced, everyone turned to her.

"My son is getting married" Yelan said 

"What?!" Syaoran asked standing up

"You will meet your fiancée in just a minute" Yelan replied 

"But..." Syaoran said

"No buts, here she comes" Yelan replied seeing the door open

There stood Sakura dressed in a kimono with Yue.

"Sa..Sakura?" Syaoran asked

"Konnichiwa Syaoran-kun!" Sakura greeted cheerfully

Syaoran glared at Tomoyo and Eriol who was trying to hold their laughter.

"Why don't you seat down and join us" Yelan said

Sakura smiled "Arigato" she said seating down

Syaoran smiled at Sakura from where he was eating.

~*~

__

In the garden

"I can't believe you played a trick on me" Syaoran said to Eriol and Tomoyo.

"We can't help it" Eriol replied

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol was strolling in the garden

"Well I guess we should leave both of you to yourselves" Tomoyo said pulling Eriol with her

Syaoran turned to Sakura "I can't believe it's really you" Syaoran said touching Sakura's cheek

"Well believe it, how have you been?" Sakura asked

"Miserable" Syaoran replied 

"I'm sorry" Sakura said knowing what he meant 

"But I'll be miserable no more" Syaoran said leaning towards Sakura

They kissed passionately for a while "Wo ai ne" Syaoran said 

"Aishiteru" Sakura replied as they kissed again

****

the end

aUtHOR'S NoTE: WELL THAT'S IT THE FINALE HOPE YOU LIKE IT eventhough I know it's a stupid ending all of you would wonder what happened during the time they were separated well I couldn't think anymore SORRY!, sAYONARA! 


End file.
